Under the Mistletoe
by Tutourgirl23
Summary: She's here because it's her passion, but he's here for publicity. She thinks he's a selfish, cocky jock... and he think that she's still a complete nerd. Who knows maybe things will change and sparks will begin to fly. Anything is possible around the holiday's right?
1. Stuck in my Mind

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys! So here is my Christmas fanfic Under the Mistletoe! Hope you guys enjoy!_

_XOXO Bryanna_

_**Chapter 1: Stuck in my mind**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"No!" Haley said sternly. "We are not having that selfish, cocky jock here working with the foundation!" she said with yet another shake of her head.

"Haley it'll be good for us!" Millie argued back. "I mean with him here we will get more publicity, and it's good for his reputation too." She added.

"No! I won't have it." Haley said stubbornly. "I don't want him here if he's just doing it for publicity."

"Come on Haley, with him here we'll probably raise ten times the money that we would if he wasn't here." Millie pointed out.

"No, I will not have Nathan Scott working with my foundation." Haley said yet again. "We don't need him ruining Christmas for all of these kids that are coming."

"He won't!" Millie protested. Both girls looked to their right as they heard a door open. "Peyton tell Haley here that having Nathan Scott help out with the foundation will be a good thing!"

"Whoa Nathan?" Peyton asked with a raised brow. "Like Lucas' brother Nathan?"

"Yeah." Haley answered. "Speaking of, have any of you talked to Lucas in the past four years?" she asked the two.

"No, I just know that he has another book out." Peyton answered with a shrug

Lucas had moved to Charlotte right after graduation, and had always been too busy to come back or apparently even make a simple phone call to any of them.

"Anyways it's not happening; I will not have that self-centered jock working in my foundation." Haley told them switching the subject back.

"Too late." Millie said before nodding towards the office entrance, causing both Haley and Peyton to look towards the door.

"Shit." Haley mumbled just loud enough for Peyton to hear, who chuckled lightly. "Shut up." Haley said as she elbowed her.

Haley looked at Mia for a second giving her a look before biting her lip.

"Lucas, Nathan come in." Millie said with a smile, and watched as the two walked in. Haley took a deep breath before sweeping some of her chocolate brown hair out of her eyes before smiling.

"Luke!" she said walking over to him giving him a hug. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled back.

"I'm good." Lucas answered. "Look at you, I never pictured you as a brunette, but it suits you." He told her.

"Thanks." Haley smiled before looking at Nathan, her smile dropping. "Nathan." She nodded her voice clearly unwelcoming.

"Haley." Nathan nodded back. "Looking fine as always." He smirked and let out a soft chuckle when she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, Hales I know having Nathan helping out with the foundation wasn't your ideal situation, but it would be amazing if you would." Lucas said hoping he could convince her to let him.

Haley sighed walking up to Nathan. "You better not screw this up, because if you do I'll make sure you'll never be able to have kids, got it." She asked sternly.

"Got it." Nathan nodded a small smirk set across his lips.

"Good." Haley said before walking out of the office, leaving the four others to talk.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Damn I always knew that Haley was feisty, but I never thought that she was that feisty." Nathan said as he sat down on the couch. He and Lucas had talked about certain arrangements with Millie for a while before heading back to the hotel.

"Yeah well you don't want to mess with her." Lucas shook his head as he handed Nathan a beer. "She may be tiny, but that girl's a power house." He told him.

"Yeah I can see that." Nathan nodded. "So what exactly does her foundation do?" he asked curiously.

"Haley's foundation works with disabled children of all types. Mentally, physically, any other disability you can think of." He told him.

"That's cool." Nathan nodded. "So what would I be doing?"

"Well, within the next month there will be the grand opening of the new center that Haley has been working on for the past year or so. It's going to be a center for all of the kids, where they can come and be with other kids that are like them." He began to explain. "You'll be there for that, which is where we plan to announce that you will be working with the foundation. Then there is a Christmas Banquet that you'll attend. It's just a little dinner thing for the city, where they will explain what will be happening with the new center. The rest of the time you'll just hang around at the center with the kids." Lucas finished.

"Seems easy enough." Nathan shrugged. He was never big on charity or anything, but his agent had demanded that he do this so that he could convince the press that sleeping around with women wasn't the only thing he did. "Do I need any training for this at all?"

"Not really, I'm sure Haley will go over the basics with you. But you really don't need any training." Lucas told him. Nathan nodded before taking a sip of his beer.

"Have you talked to Clay at all today?" he asked Lucas curiously.

"No, but he told me to tell you that if you try and pull anything that he's going to kick your ass." Lucas warned. "Watch what you're doing while you're here Nate."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Nathan rolled his head. "Everything's going to be fine." He added.

"Oh, and don't go screwing around with Haley either. She has enough stress on her plate as it is." Lucas added.

"Yeah whatever." Nathan rolled his eyes.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"You're late." Haley snapped as she watched Nathan walk in to her office.

"I slept in, sorry." Nathan shrugged as he sat down in the chair across from Haley.

"I swear Nathan you better not mess this up." Haley warned once again.

"I won't." he told her but watched as she gave him a disbelieving look. "I promise James, I won't screw this up for you." He told her.

"You better not." She warned.

"Cross my heart Haley." He added as he looked in to her eyes. "I won't screw it up; instead I'll prove to you that I'm not some self-absorbed jock, and that I really do have a heart." He told her sincerely.

"Ha, fat chance buddy." Haley rolled her eyes. "Did you forget how you acted during our tutoring sessions?" she asked and watched as he slowly nodded. "You're always going to be that guy to me Nathan Scott."

"No I won't." he said with a shake of his head. "I will show you Haley James, and who knows by the end of this you might just fall in love with me." He said a confident smirk spreading across his lips.

"Keep dreaming Scott." She told him before pushing some papers towards him.

""What are these?" he asked her curiously.

"In the pile is your schedule and a nit on information on each of the disabilities you may have to deal with." She told him. "Just so that you know how to handle the kids."

"Thanks." He said giving her a small smile.

"I just don't want you messing everything up." She told him. "So I'm doing everything that I can to avoid it." She told him. "None of this is for you, it's all in the foundations best interest."

"Whatever you say Ms. James." He rolled his eyes. "But you know that it's actually to help me."

Haley sat looking at him for a while his words playing over and over in her head. 'And who knows by the end of this you might just fall in love with me'. The words causing her heart to slightly flutter, even though she didn't want that.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note:**__ Well there you have it! The first chapter of Under the Mistletoe! I hope you liked it! Leave me a review telling me what you think so far! Sorry the first chapter was so short! The next chapters will be longer!_

_Chapter two will either be up tomorrow or on the 26thdepending on how busy I am tomorrow._

_Again leave me a review telling me what you think!_

_Until next time, XOXO Bryanna._


	2. Dreaming of You

_**Author's note:**__ Hey everybody! Okay so I know that I told you guys I was going to update yesterday, but I had been up really late on Christmas, so my day yesterday mostly consisted of eating and sleeping. I got a bit of writing done, but the majority of the chapter I finished today._

_I know I said that I would make this chapter longer, and it is… but not by much. I thought I would write more, but then I wrote something and I thought it as the perfect ending so I had to stop! _

_I wanna thank all of you that reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It means a lot! So again thank you!_

dianehermans: _Thank you, and thanks for the review! Glad you like it so far!_

J. Caroline: _Thank you! Yeah I like stories like that too! Thanks for the review!_

Ksweettart: _Glad you like it! The Naley banter is a lot of fun to write, and I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

Kutebloo: _Glad you like it! And I know I'm a little late, but Merry Christmas to you too!_

GottaluvNaley: _Thank you for the review! Glad you like it!_

OTHLoverForever: _Thank you! I'm glad you love it! Thanks for the review!_

woz1971: _I'm glad you're in to it already! Hope you like the update!_

DRAMA: _Thanks so much for the review!_

JamesLover23:_ Thank you! I'm glad you like it! _

_So I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! Now without further ado, here is chapter two (hehe that rhymes) _

_XOXO Bryanna._

_**Chapter 2: Dreaming of You**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley sighed in frustration as she walked out of her office, and down the hallway. "Millie!" she shouted when she saw the girl at the end of the hallway. "Is he here yet?" she asked.

"Nope, and he isn't answering his phone." Millie shrugged. "Should I go get him?"

"No, we'll both go, come on." Haley said as she began to walk in the opposite direction going back to her office, grabbing her purse and jacket before walking back out. "Addison we're going to go for a bit, if anyone calls take a message." Haley instructed her secretary as she walked past her desk.

"Yes Ms. James." Addison nodded as she watched the brunette fly past her.

"It's Haley, Addison. You can call me Haley." She told her as she stopped walking and looked back at Addison. "You know what, go take an early lunch break, you deserve it." She told her with a soft smile.

"I...I couldn't Ms. James." Addison shook her head.

"Haley." She corrected. "And go relax for a bit." She nodded. "It's an order." She added before turning and walking towards the elevator with Millie.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley walked in the room with the big bucket of cold water. She walked slowly try not to spill any of the cool liquid out of the bucket. She smirked slightly when she reached the bed, the girl holding out the bucket before tipping it.

"What the hell!" Nathan yelled as he instantly sat up.

"Morning sleepy head." Haley said with an evil grin as she began backing up towards the door.

"What the hell was that for?" he growled as he ran his hand through his now soaked hair.

"That was for not keeping your word and coming to the office on time." Haley told him. "So far you're not on my good side Scott, and I wasn't joking about making it so that you can never have kids." She warned.

"Yeah I can tell." He mumbled.

"Yeah, so go have a shower and get changed and we'll go." She told him. "Chop, chop." She added with a snap of her finger. Nathan groaned before throwing off the blankets and walking towards the bathroom.

"You could always join me." Nathan smirked as he walked past her.

"Keep dreaming Scott, now go shower, you stink." Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest, but chuckled when Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan Scott always smells good." He told her.

"Because of your Rainstorm Body Spray, right?" Haley rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh, it's gonna be a stormy night." Nathan smirked before walking in to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Nathan." Haley waved her hand in front of his face. "Earth to Scott." She added and rolled her eyes when he didn't respond. "So I was thinking, after we're done here, we could go find us some private space. Your hotel room or my place…" she said biting her lip.

"Hell yes!" Nathan said snapping back in to the real world. "Your place sounds fine." He added.

"Yeah cause I actually wanna sleep with you." She said once again rolling her eyes. "Did you hear anything I've said in the past fifteen minutes?" she asked.

"Yeah, when the center opens I'm going to hang around there and do whatever you tell me to, or whatever the kids want." He began to tell her what she had been telling him. "And on opening I have to give a little speech on how I plan to contribute to the foundation." He added. "And that was a mean trick Hales." He shook his head.

"So you were listening." She shook her head. "And its Haley to you." She told him as she stood up and left the office to give some papers to Addison. Nathan rolled his eyes as he watched her walk out.

When she came back she frowned at him for a second before speaking up, "Hey Scott, my face is up here." She told him as motioned to her face.

"I know that." Nathan smirked as he let his eyes roam the rest of her body before looking up at her face, watching as she rolled her eyes in disgust and walked back around her desk and sat down. "Let's just finish up here so I can take my lunch break." She said as she slid some papers over to him and began to discuss them with him.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_Haley looked up as she heard a knock on the door, the girl spotting the raven haired man through the glass door. She sighed unsure if she really wanted to talk to him at this moment, but reluctantly motioned for him to come in. _

"_What's up Scott?" she asked as she set her paper work aside._

"_Come on." Nathan said as he held out his hand for her._

"_What… what are we doing?" Haley asked curiously as she took his hand and stood up._

"_You are going to get out of this office for a bit, Haley you haven't even left the building in the past fourteen hours." He told her as he began pulling her towards the door. "You need to get out and have fun." He added as they walked out of the office._

"_Yeah and where are we going?" she asked him as they got in to the elevator._

"_We are going to meet Lucas and Peyton at a club, and you are going to have fun whether or not you want to." He said sternly._

"_Nathan I'm not even dressed to go anywhere." She said looking down at her plain white blouse, and black dress pants._

"_Relax Peyton gave me clothes for you, there in the car." He told her, as they got out of the elevator and walked outside to the car. "You get in the back and get dressed and stuff, and I'll drive he said as he opened the back door for her to get in._

_Ten minutes later, Haley was in the backseat dressed in her navy blue, off the shoulder, mid -thigh length dress, and was applying makeup, and they were pulling in to the parking lot._

"_You ready?" Nathan asked after parking the car, the boy looking back his mouth slightly gapping. "Whoa." He mumbled._

"_Just one second." Haley said as she finished applying her mascara. "Okay let's go." She said as she quickly grabbed her black stilettoes and slid them on before getting out of the car._

"_Whoa." Nathan repeated as Haley walked around to his side, the boy smirking slightly when she blushed._

"_Thanks." She smiled shyly. "Let's go." She said as she linked arms with him and headed inside._

_For most of the night they had all drank, and talked. Peyton and Lucas had gone to dance, which left Haley and Nathan sitting together in the corner._

"_Come dance with me." Haley said as she stood up._

"_I really don't dance Haley." Nathan shook his head._

"_Come on, it's almost Christmas, you need to loosen up." She told him. "Please." She added with a slight pout._

"_Fine." Nathan rolled his eyes as he got up taking her hand, before leading her out on to the dance floor, Nathan wrapping his arms around her waist, as a slow song blasted through the club, he boy groaning as the slow song ended and went in to 'Scream and Shout' By Will. ft. Britney Spears._

"_Lighten up Scott." Haley said as she grabbed his hand and twirled around, the girl bringing his arms around her from behind as she began rocking back and forth to the beat. "Just flow with the music." She added. _

_Nathan bit his lip as Haley began grinding him, the boy beginning to wonder where the innocent, mild mannered girl that he knew went, though he didn't really care at the moment._

_The both dance for a while before Haley turned around in his arms and bit her lip before giving him an intense stare. "You wanna get out of here?" she asked him, which was a complete and udder shock to Nathan._

"_S-sure." Nathan nodded taking her hand in his once again before leading her off the dance floor and towards the exit. _

_The drive to Haley's place wasn't very long and when they reached the house Nathan parked the car and they both got out of the car walking up to the door. Haley unlocked the door and walked in, Nathan following her, but as soon as she closed the door, his lips where on hers._

Haley jolted up in her bed shaking her head. "No, no, no." she mumbled over and over. "No, no, no this cannot be happening!" she shouted but bit her lip instantly not wanting to wake Peyton up. "Ew." She shuddered when opened the fridge.

"What can't be happening?" Peyton asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Um, nothing." Haley said a little too quickly as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Don't lie to me Haley, what's going on?" she asked.

"I had a dream about Nathan." Haley admitted which caused Peyton to burst in to a laughing fit. "It's not funny! We were all at a club and then all of a sudden Nathan I were here and we… we were making out." She told her, which only cause Peyton to laugh harder.

"I can't believe your dreaming about Nathan Scott!" she said through her laughter.

"This is so not right!" Haley said in frustration. "I hate him, I can't dream about him!" she shook her head.

"You just did." Peyton said before bursting in to laughter once more.

"Ew!" Haley said once more as she shook her head. "Ew, ew, ew!" she said once more before leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Peyton asked curiously.

"To shower!" Haley shouted. "Ew!" she added.

"Oh Haley it was just a dream." Peyton rolled her eyes as she followed Haley down the hallway.

"Right, a shower won't fix things. Just shoot me now." Haley told her. "Or take a big knife and just shove it through my heart." She shrugged.

"Oh stop being dramatic." Peyton told her.

"What any of those things are better than dreaming about… he who shall not be names." Haley told her which once again set Peyton off in to a laugh attack.

"I can't believe you dreamt about him!" she said once again. "Is he a good kisser?" she asked curiously.

"Ew!" Haley said once more as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__So there you have it! I hope you all liked this chapter, and please leave me a review letting me know what you thought! Next chapter should be up in the next few days! _

_XOXO Bryanna._


	3. Can't Shake This Feeling

_**Author's note: **__Hey guys! So I'm back with another chapter! I should at least have one more up later, if not more. I want to have at least three more chapters posted by tomorrow! _

_So once again I want to thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I'm glad you all like it so far! _

dianehermans: _You won't be missing Brooke for long, I promise!_

J. Caroline: _Glad you loved this chapter! I thought their banter was funny too. Maybe the dream will turn in to reality, you never know! Thanks for the review!_

OTHNaley123: _Haha I thought you might like the song! Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_

woz1971: _Thank for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!_

DRAMA: _Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!_

_So again thank you for the reviews, now here's chapter 3 guys!_

_XOXO Bryanna_

_**Chapter 3: Can't shake this feeling**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley rolled her eyes at Millie who made yet another joke about Haley dreaming about Nathan. "Can we please stop talking about it?" Haley asked slightly annoyed, which just made Peyton and Millie chuckle.

"Speaking of, hey Nathan." Millie said as Nathan walked in to the room.

"You guys were talking about me?" Nathan asked as he slightly smirked.

"One of us was doing more than talking about you." Peyton added flashing a smirk back at Nathan.

"Shut up Peyt!" Haley scolded which cause Nathan to look at her curiously.

"Really now?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"No not really, are you ready to go?" she asked hoping he would forget about it.

"Yeah the cars waiting out front." Nathan nodded.

"Where are you guys headed?" Peyton asked curiously.

"They officially finished building the center yesterday." Haley said proudly. "It's all decorated and everything." She added. "So we're going to go get it ready for the Christmas Banquet tomorrow."

"Nice." Peyton nodded. "Well you're doing that, Millie and I are going to go and shop for some dresses for the banquet." Peyton told her.

"Okay, well we're gonna head out. We'll be back in like an hour or so."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

The girl walked down the ramp headed towards the baggage claim, her soft brown curls bouncing with each step. Looking out the window she smiled as she saw part of the airport, yes it was good to be home.

Walking through the automatic glass doors, the brunette looked around for the people that were supposed to be picking her up, the girl smiling when she spotted them.

"Peyton!" she said as she began walking towards her and Millie. "Hey Millie!" she said as she hugged Peyton and then Millie.

"Hey you." Millie said as she hugged the girl back. "How's Boston?"

"It's busy." The brunette chuckled. "And loud, and lively, but I love it there." She smiled. "Business is really good, but it's good to be here with you girls for a while."

"Yeah." Peyton nodded as she put her arm around the girl. "So Millie and I were thinking we could pick up something to eat and then head back to Haley's office, so that we're there to surprise her when her and Nathan get back." She told her.

"Nathan's here?" the girls asked with a surprised expression.

"Yeah, he's helping out with the foundation." Peyton told her. "It's a long story, which I will fill you in on during lunch." She added.

"Yeah, they finished he center yesterday so Nathan and her are setting things up for the banquet right now." Millie added.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what was Peyton talking about when I came in earlier?" Nathan asked curiously as he began setting one of the tables.

"Nothing." Haley shrugged, as she began to survey the room.

The people had decorated most of the room for Haley, but there were some things that they had left for her and Nathan to do. Such as set the tables, and add some lights, and put the name cards down where people were supposed to sit. Otherwise the room looked great. At the front there was a stage, with white pieces of satin hung from the sealing as a backdrop, and there was red and black pieces hung on the sides. The tables where all round and scattered through the room. The plates that Nathan was now setting in their correct spots where black with a couple white stripped through the middle. Each one had a red table cloth on it, with a smaller black one in the middle, there was a small glass vase on the black cloth witch held three white roses in it. It was all simple but elegant.

"You sure?" Nathan asked, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Yeah I'm sure." Haley rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?" she asked wanting to leave. The truth was every time she looked at him she thought about the dream, and it was starting to bug her.

"Yeah." Nathan said as he set the last plate down.

"Good let's go." She said as she began to walk towards where they had set their coats.

"So who's all coming to this thing tomorrow night?" Nathan asked curiously.

"Um, well we've been advertising it all over the radio and in the newspaper so probably parents, and others from the city. Our investors will be there, uh some news people, and some of my friends." She told him as she got her coat on. Nathan just nodded and got his coat on as well.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Nathan you do know that you can go home right?" Haley asked as they got on the elevator.

"I know, but Peyton texted me and told me to come up." He lied, Peyton had told him about her surprise for Haley and so he wanted to go and see the brunette too.

"Weird." Haley said to herself. When the elevator opened Haley spotted Peyton and Millie talking to Addison at the front desk.

"What's up?" she asked curiously as she joined the girls at the desk.

"Nothing, just talking to Addison here about tomorrow night." Peyton shrugged. "Oh yeah, there's something in your office for you." She added casually as Nathan walked up to the group.

"Okay, I'll go get it later." Haley said with a simple shrug.

"Haley James if you don't get your skinny ass in here right now, I'm gonna be ticked off." Somebody said from the office, Haley's eyes lighting up, knowing exactly who it was. She quickly turned and walked towards her office, a smile spreading over her lips as she spotted the brunette sitting at her desk.

"Brooke!" she said as Brooke got up and walked over to her, the best friends hugging. "When did you get here?" she asked curiously.

"Peyton and Millie picked me up while you and Nathan were setting stuff up." Brooke told her as the two pulled back. "How are you girly?"

"I'm good." Haley nodded. "Everything's really good right now… well pretty much everything."

"Yeah I heard you were having some odd dreams." Brooke smirked. Haley rolled her eyes looking at the door as Millie and Peyton walked in, the girl giving them a glare before looking back at Brooke.

"Maybe, but how are you?" she asked changing the subject, which caused Brooke to chuckle again.

"I'm fine, everything's good in Boston." Brooke nodded. "But I'm glad to be back here." Brooke added another smirk finding its way across her lips as she looked towards the door. "Well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott." She said giving Haley a look before walking over to Nathan, giving him a hug.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said hugging the girl back, before pulling away.

"Mm I can see why Haley's dreaming." Brooke said as she looked him over.

"What?" Nathan asked as he raised his brow.

"Shit I said that out loud." Brooke said as she quickly covered her mouth.

"You, you dream about me?" Nathan asked as looked over at Haley, his famous Scott smirk already spread across his lips. Haley glared at Brooke before covering her face, knowing that she was blushing.

"Nope." Haley shook her head, which cause Peyton and Millie to laugh. "I don't." she said as she dropped her hands and began walking towards the door, planning to leave so that she wouldn't have to deal with this. Reaching the door she slipped around Nathan and headed for the elevator.

"Whoa, whoa you can't leave now." Nathan said as he jogged after her, the boy managing to slip through the elevator before the doors closed. "So, what happened in the dream?" he asked his smirk once again returning.

"I didn't." she said once again, the girl blushing a bit more at how intense his stare was.

"You so did." He said before chuckling. "Haley your blushing." He pointed out. "You so liked that dream." He added.

"I did not!" she said quickly.

"Ha!" he said pointing to her. "So you did dream about me." He said once again smirking.

"I didn't say that." She shook her head.

"Yes you did." He said as he took a step closer to her, the boy wrapping his arms around her waist, before leaning down his lips brushing her ear, before whispering, "Maybe I dream about you too." And with that the elevator doors opened and he slipped out of the elevator.

Haley stood completely still as the doors shut once again. She replayed his words in her head, each time the words sending shivers down her spine.

"Stop it Haley." She scolded herself. "You can't fall for Nathan Scott." She shook her head. Everybody knew that Nathan was a player, and she wasn't about to go and get her heart broken. Not yet anyways.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_The brunette's eyes slowly fluttered open, the warmth of the sun that trickled through the window hitting her skin. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was already 11:00am, the girl deciding that she should probably get to the office. Moving slightly she realized that there was an arm lightly placed on her waist. Frowning she looked over her shoulder her hazel eyes resting on the raven haired boy that slept next to her. Her mind then drifted back to the previous night, coming home from the club, making out with Nathan… wait making out with Nathan?!_

_Her eyes shot open and she turned quickly to face him, the movement causing the boy to stir. "Nathan!" Haley said as she shook him. "Nathan wake up!" she said shaking him a bit more. _

"_What?" he asked softly as he opened his eyes to look at her._

"_Last night… we didn't…. um…" _

"_No we didn't sleep together." Nathan said knowing what she was trying to ask. _

"_Are you sure?" she asked him. _

"_Yes Haley I'm sure." He chuckled as he rolled on to his back. "You clearly explained to me last night that, sex wasn't what you wanted." He shrugged._

"_And you were okay with that?" Haley asked slightly confused. _

"_Yeah I was." He nodded. _

"_Oh." She said sitting up, letting his words process in her mind, the girl once again looking over at the clock. "Oh yeah I gotta go to work." She said as she began to get out of bed, but was pulled back by Nathan. "Nathan I gotta go." _

"_Just stay for five more minutes." Nathan mumbled as he rested his forehead against her back, the boy pressing a soft kiss to her back. "Only five minutes." _

"_Fine." Haley rolled her eyes as she laid her head back down on the pillow._

Haley's eyes shot open once again. "Oh come on!" she mumbled as she got up out of bed. "This has got to stop." She added, the girl still talking to herself, as she entered the kitchen, only to find Peyton, Milie and Brooke staring at her, all girls looking at her with amused smiles. "Not a word." She warned them.

"She so dreamt about boy toy again!" Brooke giggled.

"Shut up Brooke." Haley said not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh and she's feisty." Peyton said with a chuckle. "What did Nathan do now?" she smirked.

"Stop it!" Haley whined hating that they were teasing her. The girl pouting slightly before leaving the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked her curiously.

"To shower, I have to meet Nathan at the center to make sure that everything is ready for tonight." She told them as she continued walking. "Oh I forgot to say something." Haley said as she entered the kitchen, causing everybody to look at her. "Ew." She said as she glared at all of them before leaving the kitchen once again.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley tried her best to keep focused on making sure everything was ready for that night, instead of thinking about her dream, but for some reason that Haley couldn't figure out her mind kept going back to the dream.

"Haley." Nathan said bumping her slightly. "Haley."

"Hm?" Haley asked as she looked up at him.

"They want to know where to put the mic on the stage." He said nodding towards the two guys that were standing on the stage.

"Oh, in the middle's fine." She told them and they nodded before setting everything up.

"You okay?" Nathan asked curiously. "You've been kind of out of it all day."

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." She told him and gave him a smile. Nathan had been really good with not mentioning her dreams all day, which she was thankful for.

"Okay, I have to head back to the office and pick some stuff up, and then go home to get ready… are you okay here?" she asked him.

"Yeah go." He nodded.

"You're sure?" she asked making sure.

"Yes Haley, go get ready." He chuckled as he set his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her lightly towards the exit. Haley rolled her eyes before walking towards the doors, the girl stopping for a second and looking back at him. He was already walking around making sure that the name cards were in the right spots.

"Hey Nathan." She spoke up and he looked up towards her. "Thank you for helping with everything." She said giving him a soft smile, and he nodded. "Go home soon and get ready okay?" she said and he nodded again. The girl nodding back before leaving the building.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__And there you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave me a review letting me know what you thought about it! Like I said, the next chapter should hopefully be up in a couple hours!_

_XOXO Bryanna_


	4. Somewhat Normal

_**Author's note:**__ So I feel really bad, because I now that I told you guys I would have at least 3 chapter posted by now! It was originally the plan, but I had to go do some things yesterday which stopped me from writing, and then today I went with my family to go and do some things for New Years Eve, one was going to a Tyler Medeiros concert (check him out if you haven't already!)_

_But I finished this and I should have the other two chapters up by tomorrow! At least I hope I do!_

_Anyways I want to thank you all for the reviews once again! So glad you guys like the story!_

Happy New Years to you all! Now here is chapter 4!

_**Chapter 4: Somewhat Normal**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Haley are you ready?" Brooke asked as she walked out of her room in her navy blue over the shoulder dress, her black stilettoes clicking against the floor.

"Just one second." Haley said from where she was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup. "Ready." Haley said as she exited the bathroom.

"Damn you look good tutor girl." Brooke said as she looked Haley over. Haley was wearing a light pink dress, that had lace on the top, and the bottom was silk and she wore white stilettoes. She had on white eye shadow and some lip glass, and her hair was in loose curls, the entire look giving off and angelic vibe.

"Thanks." Haley smiled. "You do too Brooke." She added both girls looking up when they heard Peyton shouting at them from the door, causing both to chuckle. "Come on." Haley said looping her arms through Brooke's the two walking towards the door.

"Finally!" Peyton said as she stood in the doorway. "You two take forever to get ready." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks Peyton, you look nice too." Haley said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Haley, you look really pretty, now let's go! You have to be there before anybody else." She told her.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Walking to the building Haley looked around, a smile slowly spreading across her lips. Nathan had strung the white and red satin pieces across the ceiling, and there was red and black pieces hanging on the wall.

All of the tables had been moved back and there was now a dance floor at the front, in front of the stage. Hanging above the dance floor there was red and white lights pointed down on to the dance floor.

On all of the investor's seats there was now a small gift, something small to show their appreciation.

Haley looked around in awe, everything looking better than she imagined.

"Does it look okay?" Somebody asked from behind her. Haley spun around to see Nathan dressed in a tux, with a black shirt underneath and a dark blue tie.

"It's perfect." Haley gushed. "Nathan where did you get the extra satin materials, and the gifts…. and the lights?" she asked curiously.

"I had some of the guys run around earlier to get more stuff, and we set it up after you left." He shrugged.

"But, we didn't have that much money left for extra decorations or anything." She frowned.

"I took care of it, don't worry." He told her with a shrug.

"Nathan you didn't need to do that." She began to protest but stopped when he gave her a look.

"I wanted to okay." He told her as he walked closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "We make a good team James."

"Yeah even though we bicker most of the time." She chuckled, and he laughed along with her as he nodded.

"You look beautiful by the way." He said as he looked at her, smirking when she blushed.

"Thank you." She said her voice soft.

"You're welcome, now let's go sit." He said as he began to walk towards the table that Haley, Brooke, Peyton, Millie, and himself were sitting at.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hope everybody is enjoying their night." Millie said from her place on stage. "Now we're going to invite somebody special up on to the stage to do something special for us, ladies and gentlemen please welcome the owner of 'Ray of Hope', Ms. Haley James." She announced and the room began to applaud.

Haley got out of her chair and made her way to the stage, the girl taking a deep breath before smiling. "Thank you." She said. "Okay, so tonight I have had quite a few people asking me what 'Ray of Hope' is all about, and what I want to accomplish by opening the center." She began. "I began 'Ray of Hope' hoping to raise money to give to families that had a child who had a disability. I believe that even though children may not think, or act like we do, that they still deserve the best education, and care." She smiled once again. "I wanted to donate money to these families so that they had enough money to do that for their child, and still provide for themselves." She pursed her lips as she thought about what she would say next before taking another deep breath. "There was this one day, I was talking to the mom of one of the families that the foundation sponsors, and she told me that she wished that there was a pace where her child could go where he would be with kids like him. Kids that knew what he was going through, and kids that dealt with things in a similar way that he did, and that's what I'm doing." She nodded. "By creating this center I'm providing a place where kids with all kinds of disabilities can come together and be with kids that can relate to each other." She smiled. "And if I can change at least one of these kid's lives, then I'll be happy with what I've done." She added. "Now, instead of babbling for another ten minutes I figured I would sing something for you guys." She smiled before turning around and walking to the white grand piano that was set up on stage, the girl taking a seat on the white bench. The girl setting her hand on the right keys before beginning to play. Playing over the intro she took a deep breath before opening her mouth and singing the words to the song.

_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today..._

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Alright, now that we've heard from Haley and eaten some food, I would like to invite a special somebody who is working with 'Ray of Hope'." Millie smiled. "He has only been helping out for about a week, but he is ready to start working with the center, everybody please welcome to the stage Nathan Scott."

Nathan made his way on to stage giving Millie a quick hug before stepping up to the microphone. "When I was first told that I would be helping out with a charity, truthfully I was dreading it." He chuckled. "Because before this week all I've cared about is… well me. But over this past week I've watched how dedicated to this foundation Haley is, and I've seen why she does what she does, and why this foundation is so important to her." He told them. "So now I'm excited to be able to work here with all of the kids, and I look forward to everything that I will be doing with the foundation." He finished giving the crowd one more smile, as they all began to clap, the boy looking towards the brunette giving her a smile before walking off the stage.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note:**__ And there you have it! I know there wasn't the usual Naley bickering, but there will be lots of that next chapter! Promise! _

_SO I will put the links to the girls dresses on my profile, I know I didn't describe Millie or Peyton's but I still had them picked out._

_Leave me a review letting me know what you think, or what you would like to see happen! _

_Again happy new years! Love you all!_

_Until next time, _

_XOXO Bryanna_


	5. What I Want

_**Author's note: **__ Hey my lovely readers! Well here is one of those chapters that I promised. You guys will get two tomorrow I promise! My mom dragged me around town today, so I only got to finish this chapter, but I've got nothing but time to write tomorrow! _

_So once again I want to thank you all for your reviews! I love knowing what you guys think about the story! _

dianehermans: _Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!_

mommyof3cutiestha: _Glad you liked the story! Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this next chapter!_

J. Caroline__: _Glad you liked it! There is a little bit of bickering in this chapter but not as much as I thought… but there will be a lot next chapter! The story will be between 10-15 chapters long._

DRAMA: _Glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! And Happy New Year to you too!_

OTHLoverForever_** : **__Glad you liked chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing! _

_So here is chapter 5!_

_XOXO Bryanna_

_**Chapter 5: What I Want**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"_Knock, knock." Haley heard somebody say from the door. Looking up from where she sat on the floor in the middle of Peyton and Brooke, Haley smiled slightly when she saw Nathan. Getting up she walked over to the hallway motioning for him to follow her, the girl leading him to her room._

"_Sorry they would have gotten mad if we interrupted their Christmas movie marathon." She chuckled. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "It's Christmas, we don't have to work or anything today." _

"_I know, but I wanted to give you this." He said as he held out a small wrapped box._

"_Nathan you didn't have to get me a Christmas present." Haley said with a small shake of her head._

"_I know but I wanted to." He said as he took her hand and set the box in it. "Open it." He urged._

"_Fine." Haley rolled her eyes before tearing open the paper, and opening the red velvet box. "Nathan." Haley breathed, as she picked up the white gold chained bracelet. She bit her lip as she read the letters on the bracelet. "Ray of Hope." She read out loud. "Nathan I love it." She said giving him a smile. "Thank you." She said as she gave him a hug. Nathan just nodded and hugged her back. "Oh wait here a second." She said before leaving the room._

_Nathan bit his lip and looked around her room. It completely reminded him of her. Her bed spread was simple and white, and the walls were a light yellow color, there was a desk on one side and her bed on the other, and on the walls where some pictures of family and some of quotes. It was simple yet peaceful._

"_Here." Haley said as he walked back in to the room holding out a wrapped present for him._

"_Haley…" he said shaking his head._

"_Take it you goof." She said as she shoved it in to his arms. Nathan reluctantly nodded and began to open the gift, the boy smiling slightly when he pulled out the red and white basketball._

"_It's bobcat colors, and here," she said turning the ball around in his hands. "Is your name and number, engraved in the ball." She pointed out._

"_Haley this is amazing, thank you." Nathan smiled as he looked up at her. He bit his lip for a second before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers._

"Haley!" Brooke shouted as she climbed on to Haley's bed. "Haley wake up!" she shouted again as she began bouncing up and down. "It's Christmas Haley!"

"Thanks for waking me up." Haley mumbled as she moved on to her back.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt one of your dreams about boy toy?" Brooke asked teasing Haley.

"No." Haley answered quickly.

"I so did! You so were!" Brooke squealed.

"How about we just skip the teasing." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Fine." Brooke rolled her eyes. "You won't have to dream today though, because he'll be over here in like twenty minutes." Brooke told her with a smirk.

"What, why?" Haley asked as she began to sit up.

"Because Millie and I called him and invited him and Lucas over for Christmas, you know seeing a they don't have family here." She told her.

"Right." Haley nodded as she got out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked as she raised her eye brows at Haley.

"Going to shower." Haley simply answered as she began walking towards the door.

"Right cause you have to get all ready for Nathan." Brooke teased.

"Shut up Brooke" Haley said before walking out of the room.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Haley get the door!" Peyton shouted when she heard a knock at the door.

"Fine!" Haley said as she waked out of the bathroom, the girl tying the end of her side braid, before walking over to the door, before opening it. "Hey."

"Hey Haley." Lucas smiled as he walked in to the house followed by Nathan. Haley smiled and nodded at both of them, letting them in before shutting the door.

"Hey guys." Peyton said as she walked in to the living room and sat next to Nathan on one of the couched, the three talking as Haley snuck off to change.

Walking in to her room, she threw off the top that she was currently wearing before picking up the black tank top that was set on her bed.

"Damn so this is what I'm missing." Somebody said from behind her, causing Haley to jump and turn around quickly to see who it was.

"God you scared me Nathan." Haley said as she shut her eyes.

"Are you gonna put your shirt on, or are you going t walk around like that all day?" he asked with smirking when she began to blush.

"Right." Haley said as she quickly slid the tank top over her head and on to her body. She then grabbed the black blouse that was on her bed and put it on buttoning it up.

"You could have left your shirt off, I wouldn't have minded." He told her smirking once again as her blush darkened.

"I'm okay thanks." She told him. "What's up?" she asked curiously as she sat on her bed, before patting the spot next to her, Nathan smiled before sitting next to her.

"Nothing, Brooke and Peyton told me to come get you so that we can go open presents." He told her.

"Oh, okay let's go." Haley said standing up, the two walking back out to the living room.

"Good you're here, we can open presents." Brooke clapped. "Um we picked some stuff up for you guys, but it's coo if you didn't bring anything." She told Nathan and Lucas.

"Um actually, I have this." Nathan said as he handed the box to Haley. "Here." He said giving her a small smile. Haley smiled back shrugging off the small sense of déjà vu that she had.

"Thank you." She said before ripping open the paper, revealing a red velvet box. Haley bit her lip as she opened the box, her eyes slightly widening at the site. There sat the white gold chain bracelet with the words 'Ray of Hope' on it.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley sat outside on the deck looking over the backyard.

"Haley." She heard the voice behind her say, the girl recognizing the voice instantly.

"Hey." She said as she turned to look at Nathan. "What's up?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing really." He shrugged as he walked to where she was standing.

"Thank you for the gift." She said softly as she looked at the bracelet that was on her wrist. "But you really didn't need to get me anything."

"You should really stop at thank you." He chuckled. "I wanted to Haley." He added.

"Okay." Haley nodded. "I have something for you too, it's kind of a Christmas present slash a thank you gift for helping with the foundation, but it hasn't come in yet." She told him.

"Thank you but Haley you didn't have too…" he began but was cut off by Haley.

"You should really stop wit thank you." She said repeating what he had said moments before.

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes, before looking at her.

The two stood staring at each other for a moment, before Haley cleared her throat.

"We should probably get back in there." She said as she started walking towards the door.

"Yeah." He agreed. "Wait Haley, I have one more thing to say." He told her.

"Yeah?" she asked turning around. Nathan took a deep breath before walking up to her, his lips crashing on to hers. Haley quickly pulled away.

"Nathan I…" she began but stopped when he began to talk.

"You don't like me like that." He finished for her. "It's okay I get it." He told her.

"It's not that… I-I don't know how I feel, and I don't know what I want." She told him. "I'm sorry." She whispered, but Nathan shook his head.

"Don't apologize." He told he shook his head. "I'm not the type of guy who gets involved with girls, I don't date. But I met you and maybe I changed my mind about that. But maybe I was wrong, maybe I should stick to what I already do." He shrugged. "One day you'll figure out what you want, one day. When hat day comes, come find me." He said before walking back in to the house.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__There! SO I know I kinda left it on a slight cliff hanger, but that means we will see what happens in the next chapter, or we'll see what happens a couple days after. _

_Leave me a review letting me know what you think, or what you want to see in the next chapter!_

_XOXO Bryanna_


	6. You and I

_**Author's note: **__Hey! So here is one of the two chapters that I promised to post today! I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far so I hope you all like it!_

_Thank you once again for the reviews! I absolutely love knowing what you thinks! So keep them coming!_

woz1971: _Gad you like the update! Yeah she should see the dreams as a sign! Thanks for the review!_

J. Caroline: _There may be some more dreams becoming realities very soon! Gad you liked the chapter! Hope you like this one too! Thanks for the review!_

_So here is chapter 6!_

_XOXO Bryanna_

_**Chapter 6: You and I**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley smiled as she leaned against the doorway of one of the rooms in the center, watching as some kids played around. They had officially opened the center that morning, and so the kids and the parents were now checking everything out.

"Fourteen!" Haley heard somebody yell, the girl looking down the hallway, smiling when she spotted the small blonde boy.

"Hey buddy." She said as she walked over to the boy.

"Hey Haley." The boy's mother said when Haley got to them, both girls chuckling when the boy quickly wrapped his arms around Haley's legs.

"Fourteen!" he squealed once again.

"He wanted to see you, so he helped us find you." She said nodding to her right where Nathan was standing.

"Thank you." Haley said giving Nathan a small smile before looking down at the boy who still had his arms wrapped around her legs. "Oh, Nathan this is Linda. Linda this is Nathan Scott, he plays for the Charlotte Bobcats."

"Oh I know who he is." Linda chuckled.

"And this is Riley." She said as she wriggled free from the boy's grip, before crouching down so that she was at eye level with him.

"Riley that's…" she began but was cut off by Riley.

"23!" Riley said happily.

"That's right." Haley nodded before looking up at Nathan. "Riley has autism, he's really good with numbers, so instead of using names he knows people by numbers." She explained and watched as Nathan nodded.

"Hey buddy, I think you should get Nathan to show you the room that made just for you." She said as she stood back up. Riley instantly looked back at Nathan.

"23?" he said softly.

"Yeah sure, let's go buddy." Nathan nodded.

"It's Nathan's favorite room too." Haley told Riley, as they all began to walk. They walked down a couple hallways before walking up to a bright orange door that was still closed. "Go in." Haley urged Riley, the little boy nodding before turning the door handled and pushing the door open.

"B!" The boy exclaimed as he entered the basketball themed room.

"Yeah it's basketball buddy." Haley chuckled, as she hung back by the door with Nathan. "He's in to basketball, that's how he knows your number. He probably knows your stats too." She told him, which cause Nathan to frown slightly. "Watch." She said with a small smile. "Hey Riley, 47."

"313, 143, 227, 20, 98, 87, 39, 3, 119, 2071." Riley babbled as he looked around the room.

"Wow." Nathan said with a shake of the head. "Those were…"

"Your stats from the past season, yeah." Haley nodded.

"Wow." Nathan repeated. "So how do you know them?" he asked Haley curiously.

"I worked with Riley when I first started the foundation." She explained. "I've gone and seen him every Monday and Wednesday, since he was four." She told him.

"That's cool." Nathan nodded. "Why does he call you fourteen?" he asked.

"Because I started seeing him on the fourteenth of May." She smiled. "So he just started calling me fourteen."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what are you doing for New Years?" Nathan asked curiously. He and Haley were now going around cleaning up the center.

"I… um nothing really." She shrugged. "I have to go do some things back at the office." She told him. "What about you?"

"Lucas and I were just going to go to a club." Nathan shrugged.

"Right." Haley nodded. "Is his weird at all to you?" she asked him.

"Is what weird?" Nathan asked even though he knew what she was talking about.

"Us, hanging around like before?" she asked.

"Not really." Nathan shrugged. "I let you know how I felt Haley, and you made it clear how you felt… so why should I stay stuck on that?" he asked.

"I… I never told you how I felt." She shook her head.

"You didn't have to Haley." He shook his head. "I'm going to head to the next room." He told her before leaving.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley looked up as she heard a knock on the door, the girl spotting the raven haired man through the glass door. She sighed unsure if she really wanted to talk to him at this moment, but reluctantly motioned for him to come in.

"What's up Scott?" she asked as she set her paper work aside.

"Come on." Nathan said as he held out his hand for her.

"What… what are we doing?" Haley asked curiously as she took his hand and stood up.

"You are going to get out of this office for a bit, Haley you've been here since we left the center." He told her as he began pulling her towards the door. "You need to get out and have fun." He added as they walked out of the office.

"Yeah and where are we going?" she asked him as they got in to the elevator.

"We are going to meet Lucas and Peyton at a club, and you are going to have fun whether or not you want to." He said sternly.

Haley stood frozen, her dream…. It… they…

"Haley are you okay?" Nathan asked when he saw how stiff she was.

"Uh huh." Haley nodded. "Here dreams weren't coming true… they couldn't be. "I don't have anything to wear to the club." She pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, Peyton gave me some stuff for you." He told her.

"Oh." She said softly as she bit her lip.

"You can get in the back and get ready, I'll drive." He told her as he opened the back door for her. Haley nodded and got in, the girl spotting the dress hanging in the back seat.

"No way…" she breathed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked as he began driving.

"Yeah I'm fine." Haley nodded as she slipped off her shirt.

"Yes you are." Nathan said as he smirked, glancing at the rearview mirror.

"Keep your eyes on the road Scott." Haley rolled her eyes.

"But this view is so much better." He said his smirk widening.

"No, eyes on the road." She said as she slid up behind his seat, placing her hands on his head turning it so he was looking at the road. "Eyes on the road."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"You ready?" Nathan asked after parking the car, the boy looking back his mouth slightly gapping. "Whoa." He mumbled.

"Just one second." Haley said as she finished applying her mascara. "Okay let's go." She said as she quickly grabbed her black stilettoes and slid them on before getting out of the car.

"Whoa." Nathan repeated as Haley walked around to his side, the boy smirking slightly when she blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled shyly. "Let's go." She said as she linked arms with him and headed inside.

Both walked in to the club, looking around for their friends.

"Over there." Nathan said as he took her hand in his and led her over to the table that their friends were at.

"Finally!" Brooke said. "What took you guys so long?" she asked.

"I was at the office." Haley shrugged.

"So?" Broke shrugged.

"It's like halfway across the city Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Right." Brooke nodded. "Lucas come dance with me!" Brooke demanded as she stood up. Lucas chuckled before standing up and leading Brooke to the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." Peyton said before walking away, leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"Come on." Haley said as she got off of her stool and held her hand out for Nathan.

"What are we doing?" Nathan asked as he raised his eye brow at her.

"We're going to dance." She told him.

"Haley I don't dance." Nathan shook his head.

"Well you're going to tonight." She told him. "You're the one who wants me to loosen up and have fun, now let's go." She said.

"Fine." Nathan rolled his eyes as he got up taking her hand, before leading her out on to the dance floor, Nathan wrapping his arms around her waist, as a slow song blasted through the club, he boy groaning as the slow song ended and went in to 'Scream and Shout' By Will. ft. Britney Spears.

Haley shook her head as she stepped back from him… the dream was coming true. She bit her lip for a second before taking a deep breath and stepping closer to Nathan.

"Lighten up Scott." Haley said as she grabbed his hand and twirled around, the girl bringing his arms around her from behind as she began rocking back and forth to the beat. "Just flow with the music." She added.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Okay everybody it's time for the countdown to the New Year!" a guy announced from the stage. "And remember, however you start the New Year, is how you'll end it!" he added quickly. "Ready, ten!" he shouted beginning the countdown, the whole club joining along.

Haley thought about his words before quickly looking around the club, her eyes landing on the raven haired boy. She quickly began making her way over to him.

"Seven!" everybody shouted.

Haley picked up her pace a bit, thankfully arriving at Nathan.

"You know what he said about starting the New Year?" she said quickly. "About how that's how you'll end the year." She added, and Nathan nodded. "Yeah." She nodded before standing on her tippy toes, the girl pressing her lips to his.

"One, Happy New Year!"

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note:**__ Hope you like that chapter! Leave me a review telling me what you think! And don't worry, this doesn't mean that the Naley bicker will stop._

_XOXO Bryanna_


	7. Give Your Heart A Break

_**Author's note: **__Hey you guys! So here is the second chapter that I promised would be up today! I hope you all like it!_

_Thank you once again for the reviews! I know I didn't give you much time to review between this chapter and the last one, so that I could respond to it, but still thank you to those who did get to review!_

Guest: _Haha yes it will be! Glad you liked the chapter, and thank you for reviewing!_

woz1971: _Haley did make the move! Whoo! Thanks for reviewing!_

_So without further ado, here is chapter 7!_

_**Chapter 7: Give Your Heart A Break**_

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley slowly walked out of her bedroom and towards the kitchen, the girl grabbing an apple before walking in to the living room where Brooke and Peyton were watching TV.

"Haley, nice of you to join us. I don't think you've ever been the one to sleep in." Peyton said as she glanced up from the TV.

"Yeah well somebody shut off my alarm." Haley shrugged.

"Probably Nathan, he was up pretty early this morning." Peyton smirked slightly.

"Yeah I know he was wasn't he." Brooke nodded before biting her lip and looking at Haley.

"You know you two left the club kinda early compared to us." Peyton pointed out, but Haley just rolled her eyes.

"What's going on, Haley?" Brooke asked curiously, and Haley shrugged.

"I don't know, we didn't really talk about it last night." She told them.

"You so got some last night." Brooke smirked.

"I did not!" Haley shook her head. "We didn't… we just talked… well we made out a bit, but other than that we talked." She told them.

"I want details." Peyton said shifting her position on the couch.

"Yeah well you can get them later, because I have to get to the center." Haley told them as she grabbed her coat and slipped on her flats, before heading towards the door.

"Tell boy toy we say hi!" Brooke yelled after her as she left the apartment.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley walked in to the center only to find that it was already open, and the kids were already playing around. Haley smiled slightly when she looked through the various rooms, watching the kids play. She then headed back to the staff room to put her purse and coat away.

As she was hanging her coat she felt somebody's arms wrap around her, the person lacing a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning." He mumbled.

"Hey." Haley smiled slightly, the girl quickly hanging up her coat before turning around in his arms. "I heard you left early this morning." She said with a slight frown.

"Yeah well the person who actually owns this place was kinda late today, and somebody had to open the place up." He teased.

"Watch it mister." She shook her head. "Yeah well somebody shut off the person's alarm so she didn't wake up when she was supposed to." Haley said giving him a look.

"I thought you might enjoy some extra sleep for once." Nathan shrugged. "You've been getting up really early lately, and you've been going to bed late I hear." He shook his head.

"Yeah well Brooke always wants to watch a movie." Haley rolled her eyes. "But thank you." She said giving him a small smile. Nathan nodded and leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when the shrill sound of one of the kid crying rang out.

"Go see what happened." She nodded.

"I…I'm really not the person for that." Nathan shook his head. "I'm not even that great at hanging around them, let alone trying to get one to stop crying."

"Just go, you'll be fine I promise." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips before wriggling out of his grip. "Go." She said lightly pushing him towards the door. Nathan bit his lip before nodding and walking out the door.

Haley also left the room looking around in the other rooms making sure everything was okay. She had supervisors in every room, but she always liked to check up on the kids and see what they were doing. Haley sighed as the cries from one of the kids began to get louder, the girl searching through the rooms to find out where it was coming from.

Haley frowned when she found Nathan in the basketball room trying to calm down a screaming and crying Riley. "What happened?" she asked as she approached them.

"I-I don't know." Nathan shook his head. "Riley, calm down buddy." Nathan coaxed. Haley saw that Riley was clutching one of the pillows to his chest, realization dawning on her.

"Hey Riley." She said softly crouching down on the ground, watching as the little boy looked over at her.

"14!" He yelled before running over to her, the boy wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, sh, it's okay buddy." Haley said as she soothingly ran her hand over his back. "It's okay." She said once again. "How about me, and Nathan and you go somewhere else for a bit?" Hale asked when the boy had calmed down. Riley sniffled before nodding his head and letting go of Haley. "Okay, come on buddy." Haley said as she stood up, watching as the little boy waddled out of the room. Haley quickly grabbed some toys before looking over at Nathan, "Come on." She said as she held her hand out for Nathan. The three making their way back to the staff room.

"I don't get it, how did you get him to calm down?" Nathan asked him curiously as he sat down at the table in the staff room.

"He was having an episode, when he's in a place and he doesn't recognize people he gets scared and he'll scream and cry until he sees a familiar face." Haley explained as she set the toys that she was holding in her arms, down on the ground, watching as Riley quickly walked over to them and began playing with them.

"Then how come he wouldn't stop when I came in?" Nathan asked curiously as he watched Riley.

"Because, although he knows you, he hasn't known you for very long." She shrugged as she sat next to him. "But within the next couple weeks, he'll get to know you, and you'll be able to calm him down." She told him. "You weren't doing anything wrong." She added.

"You're really good with them you know." He told her. "Not just with Riley, all of the kids adore you." He told her before kissing the top of her head.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"So I have a question for you." Haley said as she watched Nathan take some shots on the hoop in the basketball room.

"Ask away." Nathan said as he took another shot at the basket, the ball hitting the backboard before going through the net.

"What are we?" she asked curiously. "I mean after last night, what are we? What do you want us to be?" she clarified.

"Um…" Nathan bit his lip as he set the basketball down, before waking over to her. "I don't know, what do you want us to be?" Nathan asked her.

"That's why I asked you, you dork." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that I could go and possibly introduce you to people as my girlfriend, that is if you want that." He told her.

"I thought Nathan Scott doesn't date." Haley said raising her eye brow.

"Nathan doesn't date regular girls." Nathan told her. "But you're not a regular girl, you're kind of an angel in your own way Haley James." He told her.

"And you're kind of cheesy Nathan Scott." Haley giggled. "But thank you, you're not so bad yourself." She told him, which cause Nathan to chuckle.

"Why thank you, so what do you say?" he asked.

"About what?" she asked.

"Being my girlfriend, smarty." He chuckled.

"Right." Haley laughed. "I think that I'd like that." She nodded.

"Yeah?" he asked needing to hear it again.

"Yeah."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's Note: **__So there you have it! Hope you all liked the chapter! Review and let me know!_

_So I should at least have one chapter up tomorrow, at least I hope. I'm heading out to see my family on Friday so I have to pack and do some cleaning tomorrow, so I will try and write a bit, but if not I will post a chapter on Friday night, because I have the entire flight to write!_

_Until then, _

_XOXO Bryanna_


	8. Where Have You Been

_**Author's note:**__ Well hello everybody! I know what you're all thinking,_

_it took me too long to write this chapter. Things have been so hectic since I got back_

_from that vacation that I told you all about. I was on vacation until the 13__th__ of January, and when I got back I went to school for a day, and then I got the flu. So I was sick for a week and a half and ever since I got back on like the 24__th__ I've been trying to catch up, which hasn't left me much time to write. I told you all that I was going to write on the plane, but I hate planes because I'm terrified of heights, so I feel sick on them and I get really nervous, so I really couldn't write. But it's here! Finally the next chapter. I should hopefully (don't hate me if I don't) have another chapter up this week, and if not I will the next week because I have the entire week off! Woo!_

_Haha, anyways thank you all so much for reviewing, favoriteing, and following my story!_

J. Caroline: _Glad you loved the chapter! Them being a couple will be very interesting… with the bickering and stuff. Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review!_

mommyof3cutiestha: _Glad you loved the chapter, and are loving the story! Thank you so much for the review!_

GottaluvNaley: _Glad you liked the chapter! Yeah I felt bad writing that Nathan couldn't calm Riley down, but I did it so that Haley could explain Riley's episodes to Nathan. Thanks for the review!_

woz1971: _So glad you like the story so far. And thank you, I did have a good trip! Thanks for reviewing! _

lexlex95: _Glad you love the story so far! Thanks so much for the review, and sorry for the wait!_

naley4ever: _Thanks so much for the review! Sorry It took so long to update! So glad you love the story!_

_So again thank you all for your reviews! They all mean so much to me. Don't be afraid to ask me questions, and make comments on what you think could be changed or tweaked._

_So without further ado here is chapter eight!_

_Xoxo, Bryanna_

**Chapter 8: Where Have you Been**

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Nathan!" Haley shouted as she walked in to his hotel room, the girl instantly biting her lip at the mess. There was clothing sprawled across the floor, empty beer cans next to the TV along with empty food boxes. "Nathan are you here?" she asked as she walked further in to the room, rolling her eyes when she spotted him still sleeping in his bed. Walking net to the bed she grinned when she spotted the cup sitting on the bedside table. Taking the cup she smirked when she saw that only ice was left, before sitting on the bed. She then slightly lifted up Nathan's shirt before dumping the ice down his back.

"Shit that's cold!" Nathan said as he quickly sprung up.

"Morning." Haley said innocently as she watched him stand up, trying to get the ice out of his shirt, the look on his face absolutely priceless. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine until you dumped ice down my shirt." He told her as he got the last piece of ice out.

"Well yelling at you wasn't working." Haley shrugged. "So I had to do something else." She added before smiling innocently as she laid back on his bed.

"Oh really now?" Nathan said, a smirk appearing across his lips as he walked around the bed so that he was standing in front of her.

"Nathan… Nathan what are you doing?" she asked as she propped herself up on her elbows. "Nathan…"

"Well you've dumped water on me and put ice down my shirt, I think it's time for a little payback." He told her as he quickly reached out and began tickling her waist, the boy climbing on to the bed straddling her waist to keep her from going anywhere.

"No Nathan stop." Haley said as she began trying to wiggle out of his grip. "Nathan…st…stop...ple…please!" she said through her laughter. "Nathan!" she said before laughing once again. "Stop… pl…please!" she giggled. "It…it…h…hurts!"

"Only if you say Nathan Scott is the best boyfriend ever." He said with a shake of his head, as he continued to tickle her.

"Nn…no!" she said between giggles.

"Say it!" Nathan said as he began laughing. "You know it's true." He added.

"No!" Haley shook her head.

"Say it." Nathan said once again.

"F…fine! N…Nathan Scott…is….is the… best b…boyfriend…ever!" She finally said and Nathan stilled his movements.

"Awe Hales, thank you." He teased.

"Oh shut up you dork." Haley said as she tried to catch her breath. "You have a big ego you know that?" she added with a roll of her eyes.

"Yup." He said popping the p. "I have other things that are just as b…" he began but Haley quickly slapped her hand over his mouth.

"You are so full of yourself." She shook her head.

"Big." He finished and watched as she rolled her eyes. "I'm just teasing you." He chuckled as he bent down pressing a kiss to her forehead, before getting off of her, and lying next to her.

"Yeah whatever Scott." She said with another shake of her head.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey Haley." The blonde greeted as Haley and Nathan both walked in to the center.

"Josh, hey." Haley smiled before looking at Nathan. "Josh this is my boyfriend Nathan, Nathan this is Josh, he's our newest employee. Josh and went to collage together." She introduced.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Josh said as he held out his hand for Nathan.

"Yeah you too." Nathan agreed as he shook Josh's hand, although he wasn't sure what to think about him at this moment.

"Hey some kid named Riley's been asking about you two all day, he's in the basketball room." Josh said after an awkward silence. Haley smiled at the boy's name and nodded as she began walking towards the hallway.

"I'll talk to you later Josh, if you have any questions." She said giving him a quick smile before motioning for Nathan to come with her.

"So you went to school with Josh?" Nathan asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Uh huh." Haley nodded.

"That's it?" he asked curiously.

"We dated for a month, but things didn't work out." She shrugged as she continued walking.

"Oh." Nathan nodded, causing Haley to look over at him.

"Is Nathan Scott jealous?" she asked faking surprise.

"No." he shook his head. "I'm Nathan Scott, why would I need to be jealous?" he shrugged.

"Because you think Josh still has feelings for me, or the other way around." She said matter of factly, as she stopped walking. "You're wrong."

"Am I?" He asked raising his brow at her.

"Yes!" she told him. "Josh isn't in to me anymore he's the one who broke up with me. And I have you, I don't want him."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey Hales." Brooke said as she walked in to the living room. "Whoa the camera is out!" she said when she saw the Cannon EOS Rebel K2 SLR camera that was in Haley's hands. Haley had been in to photography since she was little, but since opening the foundation she hadn't had as much time to take pictures.

"Yeah, now that the center's open I wanted to take pictures." She told her. "There's an empty wall at the front of the center when you walk in that I want to post pictures, I just need a dark room to print all of them out." She bit her lip.

"We'll find a space for you." Brooke said as she picked up her cell phone quickly sending somebody a text, before looking back over at Haley. "What's new in the world of naley?" she asked curiously.

"Naley?" Haley asked with a raised brow.

"Nathan and Haley." Brooke clarified. "Now what's new?"

"Nathan thinks that Josh is in to me." Haley said as she plopped down on the couch in her and Payton's apartment.

"Josh is back?" Brooke asked as she set the magazine that she was reading to the side.

"Yeah, he's working at the center." She told her. "But Nathan thinks he's in to me, and now he's being all hot and cold."

"Well Josh is your ex." Brooke shrugged. "Nathan just doesn't want to lose you Haley, make sure he knows that he won't."

"How?" Haley asked as she bit her lip. "I mean I told him that nothing was going on with Josh and I, and that I had him so I didn't want Josh."

"Well, figure out another way to show him." Brooke shrugged as she picked up her magazine once again.

"What are you reading?" Haley asked her curiously.

" magazine." Brooke chuckled. "I'm making sure my mother did what I told her to with this month's issue." She chuckled.

"Of course." Haley rolled her eyes.

"You should read this more often and take its advice." Brooke told her.

"Oh lord no. I already have you here to give me your 'special' advice; I don't need the magazine too." Haley shook her head.

"Shut up tutor girl!" Brooke told her as she chucked a pillow at her. "My advice is special and amazing thank you very much."

"If by special and amazing you mean it never works and always lands people in a bigger hole then they already were, then yes it is." Haley chuckled watching as Brooke huffed in frustration and went back to reading the magazine.

"You know I love you ." Haley chuckled. "And thank you, I'll take your advice." She told her as she got up and left the room.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Nathan?" Haley called as she looked in the rooms of the center for her boyfriend. He had texted her a little while ago to meet him at the center, but when she got there she couldn't find him. "Nathan...Nathan what are you doing?" she asked when she found him in the basketball room shooting the small kids basketball in to the mini net.

"Oh hey, waiting for you." He said as he shot the ball one last time the ball hitting the small backboard before falling in to the small net.

"Nice." She rolled her eyes as she slowly walked in to the room. "You're like a little kid you know." She chuckled before walking over to where the ball was, picking it up, before going over and sitting next to Nathan. The girl threw the small, plastic, orange ball at the small hoop raising her arms in victory when the ball went in. "Yes!" she said before laughing.

"Nice shot James, can you do that with a real basketball on a real net?" he asked curiously.

"No." she chuckled. "I suck at basketball."

"We're going to have to change that." Nathan shook his head. "I can't date you if you don't know how to make a free throw." The boy laughing when she gave him a slight worried look. "I'm kidding."

"You're not funny Scott." She said as she nudged him lightly.

"I'm sorry, but seriously I need to teach you how to at least shoot a free throw." He said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Come on, I have a surprise for you, a couple actually." He said as he stood up offering her his hand.

"Nathan…" she began but stopped when he shook his head.

"Don't say I shouldn't have." He told her. "I'm your boyfriend, I'm aloud to do nice things for you." He said as he helped her up from the ground. "Come." He said as he led her out of the room to the room across from the basketball room. The door to the room was painted blue and white like the sky. Nathan looked at Haley and smiled lightly before opening the door, leading her in, turning on the light.

Haley stood in shock as she looked around at the room. Three of the walls were painted like a scrapbook page and on them were pictures of Haley and other people from when Ray of Hope began till the Christmas Banquet. Around the room where small backdrops against the walls where there was no pictures, and in front of them were cameras. On the back wall there was a printer. The one wall that wasn't painted like the rest was painted an ocean blue color and it was completely blank. Haley walked further in to the room. Looking at the wall that the door was on, she saw that there were tables in each corner that had scrap books and scrapbooking supplies on them.

"Nathan this is amazing." She said in awe. "What's that wall for?" she asked curiously as she nodded towards the blank blue wall.

"That is there so that the kids can take their pictures and then they can stick them to the wall. And the printer is already hooked up to all of the cameras so all they have to do is take the picture, and it will print." Nathan said smiling at how excited she looked. Haley smiled at him once more before walking over to one of the camera's motioning for him to follow her.

"Come here." She said as she picked up the camera off of its tripod. Nathan frowned in confusion for a second before walking over to her. Haley leaned in and pressed her lips to his before holding the camera up and snapping a picture, giggling when Nathan pulled back. "Sorry I had to." She shrugged innocently before setting the camera back down and pressing her lips back to his. "Thank you, this is amazing." She told him as she rested her forehead against his.

"Of course." He said with a small shrug, both of them jumping when the printer made a noise. Haley smirked slightly as she dropped her arms from around his neck and walked over to the printer, taking the picture out before putting some sticky tack on the back and walking over to the wall, sticking it to the middle of the wall.

"There." She said as she turned to face him. "Perfect." She added.

"I still have another surprise." Nathan reminded her as he began backing up towards the door. "Come on." He said as he walked out of the room heading down the hallway a bit before stopping at another door. This room's door was painted black with the number 14 painted on it in red. "Open it." Nathan told her with a nod watching as she opened the door and walked in to the dark room that had red lamps hanging from the ceiling.

"Nathan this is amazing." Haley said as she looked around the dark room. "How did you know that I was in to photography?" she asked him curiously.

"Brooke's been texting me ever since you talked to her about wanting a dark room." He shrugged. "Her, Millie and Peyton were the ones who told me I should make a photography room last week, so I had some of the employees working on it this week, and we finished most of it the day that I stayed over and let you sleep in, but the cameras and the blue paint just came in the other day, so we finished it up yesterday." He explained. "And I've been working on the dark room non-stop since Brooke texted me." He shrugged. "So I didn't actually find out that you liked photography until today." He said answering her question.

"Well thank you, this is absolutely amazing." She told him as she looked around the room once more. "Thank you." She whispered once more before walking over to him and pressing her lips to his once more.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__So there you have it, some Naley bicker, and some naley romance. I'm so glad you all love the story so far! Now you know what to do! Click that lovely review button, and let me know what you thought, and how I did!_

_Xoxo, Bryanna_


	9. Demons

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey guys! So it's been way to long since I've updated this story, but lately I just haven't been inspired, and I've been sooo busy. I went on a camping trip two weekends ago, and came back for a week, but on Saturday my Great Aunt passed away, and so I had to travel again for her funeral. Plus school's always busy. So I've been busy. But this week, I was talking with the lady that we were staying with about various things, and she told me some story that inspired me to finish this chapter up! YAY! _

woz1971: _Haha __yeah__ sometimes life does get in the way! Oh trust me Josh will absolutely stir something up, but I don't think it's what you're expecting. Thanks for the review!_

mommyof3cutiestha: _Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!_

alwaysandforever08: _I'm glad it's different! It means it is what I want it to be! Thanks so much for the review!_

Guest: _I'm glad you love it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Thanks for the review!_

_You're all so amazing! Thanks for taking the time out to review my story, and even read it! Now this chapter has a huge twist in it, and this story will no longer seem like the happy little story any more. But trust me, you will want to stick around till the end! So without further ado, here is chapter 9! _

_Xoxo Tutourgirl23_

**Chapter 9: Demons**

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey Josh, you wanna go help Melissa over there with the camera?" Haley asked as she nodded over towards the small brunette that was fiddling with the camera trying to take a picture of a few kids.

"Yeah sure." Josh nodded as he walked over and began showing Melissa how to use the camera, the girl smiling when she took a picture.

"Mrs. Haley, Mrs. Haley!" Melissa chanted as she ran over to Haley, Camera in hand. "Smile Mrs. Haley!" she said as she took a picture. She then ran over put the camera back, and went over to the printer. She then grabbed the picture, put some sticky take on it, and stuck it to the wall, before running back over to Haley and sitting on the empty chair next to her. "Your pretty." She then said with a smile.

"Thank you." Haley smiled. "And it's actually Miss Haley."

"What's the difference?" Melissa asked with a puzzled look.

"Well Mrs. Haley would mean that I was married, and Miss Haley means I'm not." She explained.

"Oh!" Melissa nodded. "I think your name should be Mrs. Haley." Melissa nodded.

"Really? And what would my last name be?" Haley asked curiously, not noticing that somebody else had joined the conversation.

"You should be Mrs. Scott." Melissa nodded with a proud smile. "I like Nathan, he's fun." She told her.

"Yeah he's pretty great." Haley nodded.

"He's a decent guy." Josh nodded, both girls turning to look at him.

"He is." Haley nodded slightly smiling.

"Or you should marry Josh!" Melissa nodded. "But I like Nathan more." She added before jumping off her stool and running off.

"Speaking of, how are things with you and Nathan?" Josh asked as he took Melissa's seat.

"There good." Haley nodded. "We're good." She added.

"He treats you right?" he asked curiously.

"He does." Haley nodded, her smile once again returning.

"He really does seem like a great guy." Josh nodded.

"He's amazing." Haley agreed.

"I'm happy that you're happy." Josh nodded before standing up and walking away.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"There's no girls here Brooke." Haley said as they entered the gym, the blonde slightly tugging down her volleyball shorts.

"I know." Brooke smirked. "That's because it's an all men's gym." She added with a shrug.

"Brooke! We can't be here." Haley said with a shake of her head.

"Oh relax tutor girl were okay." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes.

"We're just gonna get kicked out." Haley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nu uh." Brooke shook her head. "I come here all the time, I have connections." Brooke told her.

"Ew." Haley shook her head.

"Not like that." Brooke chuckled. "Bevin's cousin works here, he has it so I can come here whenever." Brooke shrugged.

"Yeah well I shouldn't be here." Haley told her.

"Hales," Brooke shook her head, the girl smirking before walking behind Haley, putting her hands on Haley's head, before moving her head so that she was looking in a certain direction.

"Ooh, he's cute." Haley nodded, causing Brooke to chuckle and nod, before moving so that she was next to Haley.

"And look over there." Brooke said pointing at another guy.

"Oh really cute." Haley agreed.

"I know." Brooke chuckled. "Come on." She said as she grabbed Haley's hand and began walking over towards a door. Walking in Haley saw that it was another smaller section of the gym.

"Oh." Haley said as she set a hand on her chest, the girl looking around the room at the eleven shirtless guys that were working out. "Calm down Haley." She mumbled softly to herself, the girl slightly jumping when she felt a pair of arms snake around her from behind.

"I heard that." She heard him whisper, the girl shaking her head instantly snapping out of her trance.

"Heard what?" she asked biting her lip as she turned her head slightly.

"Very sneaky James." He chuckled before turning her around so that she was facing him. "What are you doing here?"

"Brooke…um… Brooke wanted to come here. She has 'connections'." Haley said making air quotations.

"Of course she does." Nathan chuckled.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"My coach brought the team up to Tree Hill to practice, since I'm not supposed to go back to Charlotte yet." He shrugged. "So we all came here today."

"Oh. How bad have they been doing since you left?" she asked slightly joking.

"Not that bad actually." Nathan shrugged. "But I can't wait to get back, and start playing again."

"Speaking of, when do you head back?" Haley asked as she lightly bit her lip.

"Thursday." He told her.

"But that's in two days." She said before pretending to pout.

"Hey no, no pouting, you agreed you wouldn't do anything to try and change my mind." He shook his head.

"I know." Haley sighed. "I just don't want you to leave." She told him as she rested her head on his chest.

"I know." Nathan agreed as he rested his chin on her head.

"Tutor girl!" Brooke shouted from across the gym. "We didn't come here so that you could cuddle with Boy Toy, get you're sexy as over here." She added, causing a few guys to chuckle.

"I guess that's my cue." Haley said with a chuckle as she began backing away. "Bye Boy Toy." She said with a roll of her eyes before turning around and walking towards Brooke.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hey Haley." Josh said as he walked in to the small storage room.

"Oh hey Josh." Haley said giving him a small smile, before looking back up at the shelf and trying to get some stuff down, not noticing that Josh had quietly shut the door behind him.

"Need any help?" he asked as he walked up behind her.

"Um yeah sure, can you grab that?" Haley asked as she pointed towards the blue bin that was just out of her reach. She watched as Josh nodded and grabbed the bin, setting it down on the ground. "Thanks." She said with a small smile.

"You know Haley; I can help you with a lot more than just that." Josh said as he let the back over his fingers skim over her cheek. "There's a lot of things that I'm good at, there's a lot of things that I can do." He added as he began slowly backing her up to the shelf.

"I really should get back out there Josh, don't want the kids getting out of hand." Haley said as she tried to go around him, but his arm shot out blocking her from leaving.

"You know you want this too Haley." He told her as he ran his thumb over her lip. "Don't fight it, just give in to me." He said as he took another step closer to her, and began placing open mouth kisses down her neck. "Just give in." he whispered against her skin.

"Stop." She said as firmly as she could. "Stop please." She said again this time her voice shaky. She then began to try and push him off her, the girl trying her best to get away, but at this point he had her pinned against the shelf, and she could feel something sharp digging in to her back. "Josh." She said once more, before pushing against him once more, only to have him shove her harder against the shelf, the sharp object now breaking through her soft skin, causing her to whimper at the sharp pain that shot through her body.

"See I knew you wanted this." Josh said as she continued to attack her neck with his lips.

"Josh, get off!" Haley said once more as she gathered up all of her strength and shoved him off, the boy tumbling backwards in to a pile of class jars. Taking a deep breath and took a step forward. "I think you should leave." She said softly but sternly.

"You better watch your back Haley." He said as he stood up, luckily for him he hadn't been cut. Taking another deep breath she walked around him and opened the door.

"I think you should leave. Now." She said once again as she pointed out the door.

"Whatever," Josh rolled his eyes. "Bitch." He said as he passed her on the way out the door. Haley bit her lip as she watched him walk to the door.

"You wanna say that to my face?" she asked as she took few steps towards the door.

"Fine, you're a bitch, and a tease." Josh said with a shrug.

"You have some ner…" Haley said, but stopped when she watched Nathan walk through the door. "Have a good rest of the day Josh." She said before sending him a fake smile. "Bye." She said watching as he walked out of the building, before turning to Nathan. "Hey you." She said trying to seem as normal as possible.

"Hey." Nathan said as he looked out the door before back to Haley. "Are you okay?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, fine why?" Haley asked instantly.

"Haley, you're shaking, and you're pale." He told her as he lightly touched her cheek, the boy frowning when she lightly flinched.

"I'm fine." She nodded once again. "Promise." She added.

"Are you sure? I can stay here for another week if you're not." He added.

"No, no you need to go." She told him. "I'm fine, okay, I'm fine."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley bit her lip as she looked out of the car window. For the past two days Nathan had been taking her places to do some stuff together before he left, but the entire time Haley had Josh's words on repeat in her mind. 'You better watch your back Haley'. The words continuously sending shivers down her back and making her feel more and more paranoid. She had tried to enjoy her time with Nathan, but every time he touched her, he would flinch a little.

He had spotted the big gash on her back when her shirt has risen up a bit, when she was reaching for something on a shelf, and instead of telling him what happened, she had made up some excuse of her tripping and falling on something sharp. She wasn't sure if he completely believed it, but she wasn't going to tell him the truth. Not when he was about to leave to go back to his job. He didn't need to be stressed about his games, and her at the same time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nathan said as he glanced over at Haley.

"I was just thinking about how much I'll miss you." Haley said feeding him yet another lie. She hated lying to him, but she didn't need him skipping more games to be with her. Biting her lip she looked over at him before sending him a smile. "It'll just be different without you around." She added with a shrug.

"I know." Nathan sighed before taking her hand in his free one, interlocking their fingers. "I'll be back soon enough, and Brooke said she would drive to home games with you." He added.

"Yeah." Haley nodded. "I know." She said giving him a small smile before looking back out the window.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Nathan asked as he frowned.

"Nathan I'm fine, I told you this already."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

"Here, I got something for you." Nathan said as he pulled out the small wrapped box.

"Nathan you didn't need to do that." Haley said with a shake of her head. She had decided to act as normal as possible before Nathan left.

"I know, but I wanted to." He told her as he placed the box on her lap, slightly smirking when Haley rolled her eyes. "Open it." He urged.

"Fine." Haley chuckled before ripping the bright red wrapping paper. "Nathan…" she said lightly as she ran her hand over the box. "I have a phone you know, you didn't need to do this." She added as she opened the box, and looked down at the brand new IPhone.

"Yeah, but yours is a crappy flip phone, I figured you needed an upgrade already." He shrugged. "It's all set up and everything, all of your old contacts are in there already." He added watching as she turned it on, and the picture of them two at the park from the other day pooped up.

"Thank you." Haley said before giving him a smile, and lightly kissing his cheek. "I love it." She added.

"Good, see and now we can face time and stuff when I'm away." He told her. "Or we could have phone…"

"Don't push your luck buddy." Haley said cutting him off, before rolling her eyes.

"It was just a suggestion." Nathan shrugged.

"Uh huh." Haley chuckled before shaking her head. "Of course you would suggest that." She said causing Nathan to chuckle.

"Boarding for flight 106 to Charleston will now start, please make your way to gate 14." They heard somebody say over the intercom.

"Why are you lying anyways, if you were driving you could stay longer.

"Because I drover here with Lucas, who is staying for a while, and I don't have a car here so I have to fly." Nathan reminded her.

"Right." She sighed before lightly pouting.

"Stop pouting and give me a hug, goof." Nathan said as he stood up, holding his arms open. Haley bit her lip before getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come back to me soon, okay?" she said as she rested her head on his chest.

"I will." Nathan nodded. "Don't let Brooke get you into too much trouble, alright?" Nathan said. "No more all guys gyms, got it?" he said, smiling when he heard her giggle.

"I don't know if I can promise that." She told him as she looked up at him.

"Your such a brat." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I know." Haley chuckled before popping up on her tippy toes, lightly pressing her lips to his.

"We are paging Mr. Nathan Scott. Mr. Scott if you're in the building could you please make your way down to gate 14 for boarding, thank you."

"Once again taking up too much of my time James, we need to work on this." Nathan teased as he pressed his lips to her's once more. "Don't miss me too much now." He joked before pressing one last kiss to her forehead, before backing up a bit, and sending her a small wave before turning around and walking away.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_One month later….._

A month felt like years in Haley's mind. Nathan had been gone most of the time, and she missed him like crazy. He had, had quite a few home games, but Haley had only been able to go to one, because of work. And on the other hand, she had seen Josh a few times in random spots around town, making her more and more paranoid. They talked almost every night on the phone, but she had still decided not to tell him about anything yet. Almost every week she would get a letter in the mail from him. He claimed that he wanted to be romantic, and so he wrote her love letters.

"Earth to Haley." Brooke said breaking through her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Haley asked as she looked away from the picture that hung in the middle of the wall in the photography room in the center. It was the first one that Haley had taken, that night Nathan surprised her with the two photography rooms.

"I'm gonna run out to get changed and then I'll meet you at the café, okay?" Brooke told her with a small nod.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll meet you there in a bit." Haley said with a nod.

"Are you okay Tutor girl?" She asked lightly worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay." Haley nodded before giving Brooke a small smile. "See you in a bit." She added.

"Okay, and Haley, Happy Birthday." Brooke said giving her a small wave before leaving the room.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Nathan took a deep breath as he stepped on to the airplane. He hated flying, but he wasn't going to miss Haley's birthday for the world. He had been talking to Brooke a bit, and knew that they were heading out to eat with some friends. He had booked the Penthouse suite in the most expensive hotel in Tree Hill, and he had arranged that Brooke would give Haley the key when she dropped her off.

He had most of the evening planned out. They would watch some of Haley's favorite movies, and he had ordered her favorite cake, Angel Food Cake, but the kind with the colored dots in them. He shook his head at how simple her favorite cake was, but then again Haley was simple yet elegant too, so it was very 'her'. The one thing he vowed though was that he wasn't going to pressure her in to everything. They had briefly talked about sex and stuff over the phone, and she had clearly stated that she was waiting until she was married, and he respected that.

Walking over to his seat he sat down, before putting on hi seat buckle and trying to relax. He was stressed about flying, and he was worrying that something was going to go wrong with his surprise.

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

Haley sighed in relief as she finished picking up the last toy in the basketball room. Closing her eyes she lightly leaned against the wall as she tried to relax. Her eyes shot open when she heard the door slam shut. Opening her eyes she saw that the room was now pitch black, except for the red light from the exit sign was slightly illuminating the room. Looking around she slightly jumped when she spotted the figure in the corner, but she couldn't quite make out who it was. "Ha ha Brooke, good one. Now turn the lights on." Haley said hoping that is was actually Brooke.

"Happy Birthday Haley." She heard the deep voice say, as the person took a few steps toward her. "Are you ready for my present?" he asked. Haley's eyes opened in fear, as she looked over his features. She still couldn't see clearly, but with the help of the red light, she could see who it was.

"What… what are you doing here?" Haley asked before looking around the room for something to use as her weapon.

"I'm here to finish what I started."

_**XxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Author's note: **__And there you have it! Don't you just love me!? Lol, I hate cliffhangers too, trust me. So I am going to try my best to update the next chapter before Monday, but I'm sorry if I don't!_

_As always, thank you for reading! And don't forget to leave me a review! _

_XOXO Tutourgirl23_


End file.
